The Power Of Love
by RomioneLoverForever
Summary: What if there was another way to destroy a Horcrux? and Hermione and Ron have the power to destroy it? Set in the tent in DH, Romione pairing. Oneshot. Romione Fluff.


**Hello everyone, this is my first HP fanfiction ever and I hope you enjoy it. This is a oneshot that I couldn't get out of my head so it ended up being written. Please leave reviews telling me what you think as I want to be the best writer I can be, and feel free to leave suggestions.**

 ** _The Power of Love_**

The three friends were in the tent as they once again tried to find a way to destroy the locket. Hermione read everything she could but the only ways she could find were basilisk Vernom and the sword of Gryffindor. With none as an option she was desperate to find another way.

"Will you stop glaring at me!?" Hermione heard Harry shout. All Ron and Harry were doing these days were fighting, this was another reason they needed to destroy the locket and fast it was taking over Ron.

"You call yourself a friend!" Ron replied getting up. Hermione slammed her book closed and quickly got up to stop them arguing.

"What are you going on about now Ron?" Harry asked getting more and more annoyed

"You act like you love my sister when you clearly don't!"

"OI, don't you dare, I love Ginny do you know how hard it is to be away from her" Harry replied

"If you love her sooo much stop flirting with Hermione all the time"

Hermione's eyes went wide as she realised what Ron had said, Harry just looked shocked.

"Ok Ron its official...you have lost it" Harry said looking at his friend

"No I haven't I see you two all the time sneaking looks at each other, it's clear you fancy each other"

"Ron I love Ginny, I do not love Hermione in that way, she's practically my sister!"

Hermione felt hurt. Did he really think that? Did he really think Harry and her were madly in love with each other? And his voice...did he sound disappointed? Hurt? Hermione closed her eyes hoping he did.

"Ron take of that locket! It's messing with your head" Harry replied as they carried on arguing.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" he bellowed making Hermione jump. She had to get that locket of him. But how? Suddenly her mind took her back to a memory, a memory from their first year. Harry was explaining what Dumbledore had said about why Quirrell could not bear to touch him.

"It was my mother's Love, that is the one thing Voldemort cannot stand, Dumbledore says love as powerful as my mother's leaves a mark, one you cannot see and it will give us protection forever, it is in my skin, my heart, Love is the strongest weapon in the world"

Hermione came back to the present thinking of Ron. She knew she loved him she always had but when he was with Lavender she realised she couldn't be without him and now every time she looked at him she could feel love radiating out her skin, in her heart. She had no choice she had to try it.

"I LOVE YOU" she blurted out as the boys who were starting to push each other both looked at her,

"What?" Harry said as Ron glared

"Well now that you have admitted that you can go be happy with Harry.." Ron said his voice breaking a bit.

"No you idiot! I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley. I always have!"

He looked at her in shock as she took his hand immediately the locket started to vibrate and Hermione took this as a sign it was working.

"I...I love you too" Ron smiled even though he was wearing the locket the love was to powerful now to let the locket control him.

They both flew into each other's arms and kissed passionately for the first time as they held hands. They could feel the love radiating through the kiss and the locker started to vibrate even more. Ron pulled away looking at it.

"What's happening?"

"Love Ron it's the most powerful weapon in the world" she smiled kissing him again the locker kept starting to vibrate more and more. They kept kissing until the locket split open shattering. The three of them looked in shock.

"Of course, true love Voldemort can't stand it" Harry stated looking at the broken destroyed locket Ron had just removed. Ron looked at Hermione and smiled.

"I guess we are soul mates then" he said as they both leaned in to kiss again

"Please don't I am happy you two finally have got together but can you keep kissing in front of me to a minimal?" Harry complained

Ron and Hermione looked at each other as they held hands and smiled knowing as long as they have love nothing else can destroy them.


End file.
